<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just kiss me by greeneyess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120832">Just kiss me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyess/pseuds/greeneyess'>greeneyess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, Drinking, F/M, Kissing, Love Confessions, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyess/pseuds/greeneyess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvie spotted them when she came back from the bathroom. She saw a redhead woman next to Casey. She knew who it was, there was some filing in her stomach and big urge to leave. Now. She can’t deal with this, it’s hard enough to be apart from Casey and not be able to talk to him like before, she missed that, she missed him. Also she had enough drinks, so it’s time to say goodbye, and just leave. She finished her whiskey with a one gulp and she spotted Mackey’s drink that was just standing there for an hour.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvie Brett &amp; Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just kiss me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone again! Here’s a new one shot about Brettsey and their current situation. I hate to see them like this and I will write more fluffy stuff but I just had this idea and I needed it out of my head lol. </p><p>I hope you like this. </p><p>Enjoy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a usual night at Molly’s. She was sitting at the table with Gallo, Mackey and Ritter. They were arguing for half an hour about some new sandwiches for the house. She was quiet all night, drinking maybe too much whiskey lately. Her usual was one or two glasses of her favorite rosé, but she needed something stronger these days. She walked toward the bar with her glass. She needed to refill. </p><p> </p><p>“Another one Brett?” Stella asked with a furrowed brow. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, please.” Sylvie answered siping the rest of whiskey from her glass. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you could slow down a bit?” Stella asked, taking the glass from Sylvie’s hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Just give me one more and I’m done for tonight, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. Here you go.”</p><p> </p><p>Stella refilled her drink and she went back to the table. To “listen” to the fight about sandwiches that she didn’t really understand. Just when she took a sip from her glass, he walked in. Matt’s here. Their eyes meet for a second and then she looks away and he joins Severide at the bar. </p><p> </p><p>“You want another Golden Hammer Casey?” Stella asks with a knowing grin. </p><p> </p><p>“No, thanks, this time I’ll just take a beer.” </p><p> </p><p>“Golden Hammer, huh? Maybe you should stick with it, beer is not that strong.” Severide teases patting his back. </p><p> </p><p>“I told you I’m great.” He answers with an eye roll. </p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” Severide grins and tooks sip from his beer. </p><p> </p><p>He looks behind for a few seconds just to take a look at her. She’s just sitting there, her mind obviously somewhere else. Maybe she’s waiting for Grainger, he saw them together hanging out at Molly’s few times. He seems like a nice guy, and she looked like she’s having fun with him. It still didn’t make him feel better somehow, he still wanted to be the guy who makes her smile. He wanted to be the guy who’s the right guy for her. God he’s an idiot. If only he could tell her how he really feels about her, none of this would be happening right now. What’s wrong with him?</p><p> </p><p>“Matt Casey?” </p><p> </p><p>He heard the voice from behind. He recognized that voice somehow. It wasn’t unfamiliar. Oh no, is it really her? How does she know this place? Did she really have to come here right now? Jesus Christ, his life is a mess. </p><p> </p><p>He turned his head to meet a redhead woman. She was coming closer to him with a bright smile. It is her. She’s here at Molly's and Sylvie is sitting behind him at the table, just a few steps from them. </p><p> </p><p><em> Sydney. </em>The woman who he met at the call. Same day she came into the firehouse and gave him her number, but he never called her. She seems fun and like a nice girl, but he only thinks about one, and he messed up with her really bad. </p><p> </p><p>“Sydney, what’re you doing here?” He asked, surprised to see her here. </p><p> </p><p>“I was supposed to meet some friends here, they said it’s a really cool bar, but they bailed on me, and just when I wanted to leave, I saw you, so I just wanted to say hi I guess. Small world, right?” Sydney said as she sat at the empty chair next to him. “Guess I can stay for a while now, check this bar.” </p><p> </p><p>“Uhm, yeah sure. Molly’s is a great place.” </p><p> </p><p>Sylvie spotted them when she came back from the bathroom. She saw a redhead woman next to Casey. She knew who it was, there was some filing in her stomach and big urge to leave. Now. She can’t deal with this, it’s hard enough to be apart from Casey and not be able to talk to him like before, she missed that, she missed him. Also she had enough drinks, so it’s time to say goodbye, and just leave. She finished her whiskey with a one gulp and she spotted Mackey’s drink that was just standing there for an hour. </p><p> </p><p>“Mind if I?” She asked, pointing to the glass. </p><p> </p><p>“Help yourself, I wasn’t gonna drink it anyway, I think I’ve had enough.” Mackey said and gave her her drink. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Sylvie said and just drank it. “See you all next shift.” She said with a little raised voice and hurried to the door. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re leaving?” Stella shouted from the back, but she was already gone. </p><p> </p><p>Matt looked at the door as she just slammed it behind her. She never stormed out like this. Damn, he’s really an idiot, why is he even talking to Sydney now. He should go after her, but he just sits there. </p><p> </p><p>Gallo comes to the bar to leave some cash and Stella grabs his arm. “Hey, what happened there?” </p><p> </p><p>“Uh, I don’t know really, she just came out of the bathroom, finished her drink and asked Mackey to take hers too since she wasn’t drinking it.” Gallo said with a little laugh. “I guess I’ve never seen Brett like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Matt couldn’t help but just listen to his words. She was probably upset because she saw Sydney here or maybe something with Grainger? He was worried and he just wanted to go and check on her. He needs to know if she’s really okay.                        </p><hr/><p>She was sitting at her apartment changing the channels on her TV. Her head couldn’t focus on anything right now. Part of her thought because she may drink a little too much and part of her thought it was because Casey was on a date. With another girl. Why can't she move from him? Why is this so frustrating right now? He doesn’t want her, why can’t she feel the same. When did her heart completely belong to him and why to him? She needs to stop her mind from thinking about him, but she just can’t, she is completely in love with him and nothing is changing that. Not even many drinks at Molly’s and the handsome Lieutenant. She’s hopeless. She lost this battle fighting her feelings. </p><p> </p><p>She was ready to hit the bed when she heard a loud knock on her door. Who the hell is this now, it’s after midnight. She opened her door and freezed. </p><p> </p><p>“Matt. What’re you doing here? It’s almost 2 am.” She asked, confused. </p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to check on you. Can I come in for a second?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s really late, maybe you should go home Casey.” She said as she wanted to close the door but he stopped her. </p><p> </p><p>Great, the other day he was Captain and now he’s Casey. He missed her voice saying “Matt” again. He missed everything about her. Why is this so hard?</p><p> </p><p>“Sylvie, please.” </p><p> </p><p>She nodded and went inside to the kitchen. He came after her as he closed the door behind him. </p><p> </p><p>“So you left your date to come here and check on me?” She asked as she sat on her kitchen counter. </p><p> </p><p>“What? What date?” He asked, confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh please Casey, I saw you two sitting at the bar, laughing. That woman from a car accident, she’s pretty.” </p><p> </p><p>“That wasn’t a date, she just showed up there, her friends bailed on her. Is that why you rushed out of the bar?” He said as he came closer to her. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t owe me any explanation, you can do whatever you want, see whoever you want.” She said as she pulled her hoodie tighter around her, avoiding his question. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m just telling you how it is, and I know who I wanna see, and it’s not her.” He meets her eyes and she meets his just like before the moment she kissed him long time ago. </p><p> </p><p>“And who do you want to see?” She asks, running her hand through her hair, her pulse is raising more than usual. </p><p> </p><p>“You, I only want you and I messed up that really bad, and maybe this is not the right time to tell you all this, considering the fact that you’re dating someone else now. I just can’t hold this inside anymore, and I will always feel guilty that I didn’t tell you this before.” Matt said as he let out a deep breath. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not.” She blurted out.</p><p> </p><p>“Not what?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not dating anyone anymore. I broke up with Greg this morning. I told him that I can’t see him anymore, when I have feelings for someone else. It’s not fair to him, and to me. I can’t keep lying to myself.” </p><p> </p><p>He started to come closer to her but she held her hand in front of him. “Can you stop? I won’t be able to stop myself.” She said biting her bottom lip. </p><p> </p><p>“From what?” He asked, confused. </p><p> </p><p>“From kissing you again. I’ve missed you and you’re not making this easy for me. You clearly don’t want the same, so just leave.” </p><p> </p><p>“No, you’re gonna listen to me now. I want you Sylvie, only you. I just realized that I can’t be away from you, it’s killing me. All I think about is you, I can’t get you out of my head. Sylvie….” he said and took her hands in his “you mean so much to me, and I can’t lose you. I don’t want to leave with Gabby, I’ve never wanted, I had my opportunities and I didn’t take them. The moment she left I knew that we could never go back to the way we were. It’s just not meant to be. You should know that.” </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes were full of tears and she really felt frustrated right now, why couldn’t he say this before? Why did they need to suffer this much? She jumped down from the kitchen counter and ran her hands through her hair. </p><p> </p><p>“God Casey, you’re so frustrating right now. At the same moment I just wanna jump you and kiss you and I wanna yell at you.” </p><p> </p><p>He looks confused. He’s not sure what’s going on. Maybe she had a little too much to drink. </p><p> </p><p>“You wanna yell at me because I finally told you how I feel?” He asks with furrowed brows. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes! I wanna yell at you because why didn’t you tell me this before?! Not be able talking to you is a torture, but I just couldn’t, and I fight that really hard.” She says with a raised voice. </p><p> </p><p>“Trust me I know, I feel the same. The day that I don’t talk to you is the worst. I’m sorry again, I should have told you before, and save us from everything.” </p><p> </p><p>“Matt! Can you finally stop talking and kiss me? I can’t take it anymore, I need you in my life again.”</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t need to think, he just comes and closes the distance between them kissing her lips with more passion than last time, more hungirly. They both wanted each other so bad. </p><p>They both break from the kiss, catching their breaths. </p><p> </p><p>“Finally!” She says smiling into his lips. </p><p> </p><p>He smiles at her and kisses her again. His hand removes from her waist and goes down her thighs as he lifts her up, she wraps her legs around him and he carries her to the bedroom to finish what they started a long time ago. </p><p> </p><p>They were finally both in this completely. He wanted her and she wanted him, that’s all that matters right now. </p><p>                          </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to everyone who read it and I hope you liked it. Leave me a comment and let me know what you think, I really love to read all of your comments, it means a lot! </p><p>And of course feel free to leave some kudos! ♥️</p><p>greeneyess</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>